


Something to Gain

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Halamshiral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a commission for @johnnygats of her Trevelyan and Vivienne after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Gain

The summer air was fragrant. The perfume from the potted lilies and roses calmed Vivienne as she exited onto the balcony. The Game was still at full force within the Winter Palace, even with Celene alive and the Civil War ended. A smile flitted across her lips at the events that had transpired in the last few hours. The Inquisitor had ended a Civil War, secured peace across Orlais and rescued the Empress from an assassination plot, all while playing the Game perfectly.

For a brute of a woman, Niobe Trevelyan had shown mastery of the court.

Smoothing the folds of the silver and ivory gown she wore, the enchantress moved her dark eyes to the figure ahead of her. The Inquisitor was leaning on the rails of the balcony, her gaze peering out across Celene’s gardens. Vivienne found herself surprised at how close she and Niobe had become over the past few months. Their friendship had reached new heights and it had startled the mage at first. Never had been so close to another.

The night was quiet despite the noise coming from the ballroom. It was soothing. Vivienne joined the Inquisitor at the edge of the balcony, but said nothing. The only indication that Niobe gave at her presence was a grunt. Vivienne was pleased to see that Niobe was sober, the smell of alcohol nowhere on her breath or body.

“You did well, my dear.” Vivienne said, her eyes looking forward. The fountain below sparkled in the moonlight. “I was expecting a drunken travesty.”

Niobe grunted again, but said nothing.

Vivienne pursed her lips and tried not to laugh at the deliberate way Niobe was responding. “Darling, you don’t have to be so brash. I’m complimenting you.”

Niobe sighed and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. She looked grumpier than usual. “I didn’t do it for you.”

It was all the confirmation Vivienne needed to know that Celene’s life had been spared for her. With a smile that could scare the mightiest soldier, she met her Inquisitor’s gaze. “Of course not, darling. To think you would do anything for someone out of the kindness of your heart is completely ridiculous.”

Niobe looked away from Vivienne, her eyes darting nervously across the courtyard as if she was searching for an answer to some question. She would not find it in the Orlesian landscape or the starless sky. The only place she would find it was within her own heart.

“Tell me, Inquisitor. Why did you save Celene? I was certain you would put Gaspard on the throne. The two of you are so alike.” Vivienne felt a small victory at the wide-eyed look Niobe aimed in her direction. “And do not tell me that hadn’t been your intentions all along.”

Niobe stuttered, the words that she tried to say failing her. “I… um, well… Celene… She could be a good leader, but…”

“Precisely what I thought.” Madame de Fer smiled widely, enjoying the blush that crept along Niobe’s cheeks and neck. “Now that we have that out of the way, do give me the honor of a dance, dear. I’ve been so bored by all the murder and betrayal.”

Niobe nodded, her tongue useless when Vivienne made such a request. Her large hand held tightly to Vivienne’s as she pulled the mage closer, her other hand resting gently on her hip. The touch wasn’t unwelcome and it gave Vivienne pause. She hadn’t expected to enjoy the feel of Niobe’s hand in hers, but there it was, a thought of what might be.

Perhaps there was something to be gained from this mess after all.


End file.
